Paragus (Broly Trilogy)
|japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Broly |previous partner = |headquarters = New Planet Vegeta |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 12 |ova debut = |family = * Broli (Son) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kikōha |tools = * Broli's ring }} was a male Saiyan born on the planet Vegeta. He was the father of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Background Shortly after Broli's birth, King Vegeta was informed of his power, causing the king to order his immediate execution. Paragus pleaded for his son's life, but this only angered the king, who then attempted to kill Paragus along with Broli. Both survived, however, and Broli assisted his father in escaping the destruction of Vegeta that same day. When Broli was still a young boy, his power and insane bouts of rage would cause him to go on rampages across the universe. During one such incident, after destroying an entire planet, Paragus attempted to restrain Broli. Broli, however, retaliated and injured Paragus — giving him his trademark scar. Sometime afterwards, Paragus had a controller constructed that would enable him to control Broli's violent bouts of rage. The plan worked and gave birth to an idea that would lead Paragus into believing he could control the universe if he could harness Broli's tremendous power. Personality Paragus was a man scarred and traumatized by the events of his past. After King Vegeta ordered the murder of himself and his son, Broli, Paragus became consumed by the idea of revenge. To this end, he sought to harness Broli's terrible power in the hopes of unleashing it upon the king's son. Paragus was never shown fighting, nor does he condone Broli's aggression (one exception is when he order his son to attack Gokū and the Dragon Team). He's more of a patient strategist, hoping the comet would kill Vegeta. He also shown to be mannerable, referring to Trunks as "Prince Trunks". In contrast to most Saiyan parents, Paragus has shown some degree of care for his son, as he tried to talk King Vegeta, out of having Broli killed. Fearing for his own safety when constantly dealing with his son's erratic behavior, Paragus decides to utilize a mind control device to suppress his emotions. Lastly when making his way to his attack ball to escape, he reluctantly regrets the idea of leaving him behind. Appearance Abilities As a Saiyan warrior, Paragus was powerful in his own right. He demonstrated the ability to fly and produce energy attacks with his ki. Like his son, Paragus possessed emerald-tinted ki. Part in the Story Broli Trilogy Paragus first appeared approaching a get-together of the Dragon Team on his search for Prince Vegeta. Upon finding Vegeta, Paragus invited him to a new planet, New Planet Vegeta, in order to rule as the king of a new Saiyan empire. He then revealed that Vegeta was the only one who could stop the Legendary Super Saiyan. Despite the objections of Trunks, Vegeta accompanied Paragus off of Earth. On New Vegeta, upon reaching the palace, Paragus introduced Vegeta to Broli, his son, and offered the younger Saiyan to Vegeta's service. They are interrupted by a solider who informed Vegeta that the Legendary Super Saiyan had just appeared on the planet Totoakama. Ignoring the objections of Trunks once again, Vegeta orders Broli to accompany him to deal with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus is later seen when he greeted Son Gokū after his arrival on the New Planet Vegeta. Paragus immediately recognized Gokū as "Kakarot", Bardock's son. He then invited Gokū, along with Trunks, Kulilin, and Son Gohan, to join him for dinner at the palace. That night, Paragus watched from his observatory with vengeful glee as Comet Camori approached the planet. When one of his subbordinates expressed fear at the approaching comet, Paragus gleefully murdered him with an emerald Kikōha. Shortly thereafter, Paragus greeted and angry Vegeta, who was vexed by his fruitless search for the Legendary Super Saiyan. As they walk, Broli (who had returned with Vegeta) noticed Gokū and reacted negatively to him — though he was quickly reigned in by Paragus. Angered by Broli's apparent lack of control, Paragus inquired to his head scientist about the controller he was using to restrain Broli. The scientist insinuates that it isn't the controller that is not working, but rather that Broli had just become too unruly. Paragus doesn't accept this answer, however, and demanded the controller be fixed. In the middle of the night, Paragus is awakened by the sound of Broli, who was rampaging throughout the palace complex. He arrived over a lake, nearby the palace, shortly after Broli began to unleash his true power as a Super Saiyan. Though not without difficulty, Paragus restrained his and stopped his rampage. He then quickly ushers his son back to the palace. The following morning, Paragus furiously pleaded with Vegeta to remain on the planet, but Vegeta refused to listen. Gokū arrived shortly thereafter and accused Broli of being the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus vehemently disagreed, but Trunks then arrived along with Kulilin and Gohan, who use Paragus' slaves to identify Broli indeed as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Finally exposed, Paragus dropped his facade and revealed his true intention: to take-over the Earth and turn it into the new homeworld of the Saiyan race. However, his speech is interrupted when an enraged Broli marches forward and transforms into a Super Saiyan, once again intent on fighting Gokū. After watching Vegeta futilely attack Broli, Paragus ordered his son to attack and kill the members of the Dragon Team. While Broli rampaged, Paragus continued to taunt Vegeta with his impending demise. Sometime later, whist Broli fought against Gokū, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan in a distant ruined city, Paragus noted and commented on the approach of Comet Camori. He then prepared to make his escape, despite the fact that he would be leave Broli behind to die in the explosion. Before he can escape, however, Paragus is discovered by Broly who proceeded to crush his space pod and toss it into the oncoming comet, killing Paragus. In Other Media Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Paragus makes a cameo appearance in the film along with countless other antagonists, when he escapes from the Afterworld to Earth. Video Games Trivia * Paragus' name is a pun on the vegetable "|アスパラガス|asuparagasu}}. * It's unclear as to how Paragus knows who Trunks is (as the latter comes from the future), it could be that one of his spies informed him that Vegeta had a son, but didn't mention the age. Quotes References Category:Movie-only Characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Villains Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans